totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
I'm Popular!
This is my first One-Shot story! Just a little thing starring Heather and Noah, hope you enjoy :) -Space "I've done it, I've finally done it!" Heather had just accomplished her greatest desire, she had just won Total Drama Island by defeating her nemesis, Gwen. Heather was rubbing it in Gwen's face too, although the goth cared little for it. All of the other contestants simply looked on with disgust at Heather's actions. The gloating continued for a solid five minutes before finally, Noah made his voice be heard. "Your humbleness astounds me Heather. I sure do wish there were more people like you in the world." Heather whipped her head around and fired back, "Oh is someone jealous because I'm on top of the world!" Noah immediately retorted at the Queen Bee's comment. "Sure you're on top, but it's a lonely peak isn't it?" Heather attempted to respond, but the words escaped her completely. Noah's comment had left her utterly speechless. Heather stood there with her mouth slightly open, starring blankly at the others, as she thought about what Noah had just said. Finally Heather gave her head a slight shake and yelled, "Shut up you nerd! I'm way more popular than you'll ever be and you know it!" Noah merely shook his head. "I may never become as 'popular' as you Heather, but I don't really care. In a few years none of this 'popularity' will matter anyways." "Shut up you little jerk!" Heather was getting increasingly angry. Noah merely continued talking. "Sure I'll never be that one kid at school who has a lot of people around them. Sure I'll never have the pick of all the potential dates in my school..." Heather's eyes were wide with aggravation, and her neck veins began to show. "Shut up, I said SHUT UP!" Noah just kept speaking with increasing passion. "I know I'll never be popular, but at least every morning I can look in the mirror and be happy with what I see. Can you truly say the same Heather?" At this point Heather was shaking very violently. Her fists were balled up and she was now staring at Noah with hate in her eyes. Everyone was just looking on, waiting to see how the whole scene'd play out. Eva attempted to step forward and intervene, but Izzy held out her arm to stop the She-Hulk. Eva angrily whispered, "What are you doing? If this goes on much longer..." "Let it happen." An odd calm had fallen over Izzy's usual frantic tone. "Trust me, Noah will be fine." Just then Heather snapped and lunged at Noah. She tackled him hard and knocked him right off of his feet. She then proceeded to grab him by his throat and lift him right off the ground. Heather cocked back her arm and prepared to deliver one nasty blow to the book-worm's face. Noah barely managed to speak four simple words, "Are you really happy?" Eva then decided she was done watching as she charged at Heather. Izzy screamed, "No Eva!" The She-Hulk was ready to pounce but in a split second she stopped. Heather had released Noah and crumpled to the ground. She was sobbing heavily into her knees with tears streaming down her face. Eva rushed over and helped Noah back to his feet. An obviously concerned Eva asked, "You OK?" Noah merely nodded his head and looked down at Heather, who continued to sob into her knees. Chris then did maybe the most humane thing he had done all summer. "Campers please return to your cabins, I think that's enough for today." Everyone departed and there was an overall mixed feel among the group. Some were happy to see Heather get her just desserts, others felt... almost sympathetic towards her. The only one who seemed unaffected was Izzy, who just smiled wide and skipped back to her cabin in blissful madness. Three hours later the sun was in a mid-setting state as Heather was still in the same spot. She had stopped crying, but still had her face in her knees with her ruined make-up streaked down her cheeks. Suddenly she felt a presence near by, and looked up to find none other than Noah sitting beside her. "Here to gloat about your victory book-worm," asked Heather. "It wasn't a victory for anyone, so no." Noah had a solemn expression on his face. "You know," Heather began, "I wasn't always like this. In middle school I liked to make doodles and hang around with my best friend Gillian. When high school rolled around though, I started getting picked on... a lot. They said I was a freak for not dressing like they did or acting how they acted. Gillian always told me to just ignore them, and just live how I wanted to live. One day though, one of the 'popular' girls looked at me and... I guess she saw something in me. I started hanging out with her a lot and she taught me how to be 'popular'. In time everyone stopped picking on me, but I started picking on everyone else. Gillian really didn't like it though, she told me I was turning into something that wasn't truly me. At that point though, I was already too far gone. I cursed her out on the spot and we haven't spoken since. Everyday after that I just grew and grew in popularity, until I eventually was even more popular than the girl who taught me." Heather's tone was one of melancholy as she sat there, starring into the ground. "Now I'm queen of my high school, the most popular girl there with more friends than you could imagine." Noah sat there listened in silence through the whole tale. After Heather had finished the two sat in silence for about five minutes. Then suddenly, Noah looked straight at Heather with more concern then he'd shown for anyone all summer. "Well, thanks for the history lesson, but you still haven’t answered my question." Heather looked at him in confusion so Noah asked, "Are you really happy?" "I have everything a girl could ever want. I'm pretty, smart, rich, and popular. I have every reason in the world to be happy," Heather said all this with a slight hint of sarcasm. "So of course I'm totally miserable." "My lord," Noah mockingly gasped. "You can actually tell the'' truth'' to other people." Heather cracked a slight smile at his comment. "Wait you have the ability to smile... when you aren't torturing others?" Noah was laying on the sarcasm thick. Heather actually giggled a bit and then retorted, "Shut up you nerd." Just then the pair heard a twig snap. They whirled around just in time to catch DJ ducking behind a tree... not that it hid him at all with his massive size. Noah sarcastically asked, "Oh I wonder where oh where our eaves-dropper could've gone?" DJ, knowing he was caught, came out into the open shivering in fright. "Sorry if I was disturbing you two, I'll just be going back to..." Heather cut him off and patted the ground next to her. "If you want to join in DJ, feel free." DJ was caught totally off guard by Heather's words. Eventually he rediscovered his ability to formulate words and said, "Sure... I'll join y'all." The brick-house came and sat on the left of Heather, and the three continued to talk and laugh until the sun set. When it became apparent that they should go to sleep the three started heading back to their cabins. Heather had a big smile on her face, she couldn't remember the last time she'd actually had... a normal talk with others. Most of her conversations with her 'friends' back home consisted of gossip and boys. When DJ and Noah were about to part ways with her when Heather suddenly said, "Wait!" The two guys turned around and Heather asked, "Are we... you know can we be..." Noah cut her off and said, "Yeah Heather, we can be friends." A huge smile crossed Heather's face as she said goodnight to the two. She got into her bunk feeling great, and that night her dreams were sweeter than they had been in quite some time. Category:One-Shots